


Wrapping Paper Tube War

by BlossomingGeek



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingGeek/pseuds/BlossomingGeek
Summary: Karma and Nagisa have a semi-intense fight with those rolls that you end up with after finishing a wrapping paper roll.





	Wrapping Paper Tube War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic. Sorry if it's terrible, I wrote it a while ago. You may have seen it on Wattpad, but it's likely that you haven't. Well, enjoy!

Wrapping presents, that's what Karma Akabane was subjected to this year. Christmas Day was today, and he hadn't wrapped a single present. They were all hidden away in an empty closet under a large blanket. Every second, Karma hoped that his husband, Nagisa Shiota, wouldn't look into the never-used closet.

     This was the first year that Karma had shared a Christmas with Nagisa. In middle school, Nagisa's mother didn't like him hanging around Nagisa, so Karma tried to keep his distance during Christmas break. In high school, they were completely separated from each other, and had only met up a month after Christmas at a get together. There, they started dating, and a little while after that, they got married. And here they were now, about to share their Christmas together for the first time.

     After grabbing the tape, scissors, and Christmas wrapping paper, Karma got to work on the presents. Karma had taken the day off without telling Nagisa, who was currently at work, planning for the next lesson for his students. It was the perfect Sunday to wrap up the loose ends of this years Christmas.

     Present after present, Karma wrapped each and every one carefully. It took about two hours to wrap them all up. This included videos on how to wrap presents, pauses for snacks, and a long lunch break. Karma didn't realize how hard it was to wrap an oddly shaped object until now. On birthdays, he'd just put Nagisa's presents in those gift bags, which were simple to handle. About halfway through the wrap-a-thon, Karma finished the tube of wrapping paper and at the very end, he finished the second one too.

Placing the wrapped presents under the tree next to the presents Nagisa put out for Karma, he crumpled into their recliner chair in exhaustion.

     A light bulb seemed to popped into Karma's mind, because he had just gotten an amazing idea. This was the perfect day to set the new plan into action, and all it needed was for Nagisa to come home.

     One hour passed by as if it were a slug, until Karma heard Nagisa knock on their door.

     "Karma, I'm home!" Nagisa shouted through the door as he unlocked it with his shiny keys. As he opened the door, Nagisa found Karma, with two empty wrapping paper rolls in his hands. As Nagisa closed the door behind him, Karma gave Nagisa his famous smirk.

     Tossing a roll to Nagisa, Karma said, "En garde!" as he lunged forward, roll in hand. Nagisa quickly blocked then brought his leg around to Karma's long legs, trying to trip him. Yet Karma jumped back just in time, breaking the clash of their rolls and barely missing Nagisa's leg. 

     Nagisa jumped forward, surprising Karma with his speed. "Your assassination skills haven't changed a bit, my love." 

     "And nor have yours, Karma." Nagisa replied back smoothly, as he hit Karma's leg hard with the flimsy roll. Before Nagisa moved, Karma hit Nagisa in the shoulder with the roll. 

As Karma suspected, Nagisa jumped back near the door, and Karma pounced on top of him. Holding their rolls against each other's necks, Karma leaned down and pressed his soft lips against Nagisa's.

Pulling away, Karma whispered into Nagisa's ear, "Merry Christmas, my love."

"You just wrapped presents now, didn't you Karma?"

"Freshly wrapped presents are better than none. Think of it like buying bread, the fresher the bread, the better."

"You're right. And Merry Christmas to you too, Karma." Then Nagisa pressed their lips back together where they belonged.


End file.
